Finding True Love
by Cosmic Elves
Summary: Story has been fixed. After 6 years of life Serena remembers that shes over 1600 yers old and returns home.
1. What They Really Think

Disclaimer: I do not own the sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings characters thank you.

Finding True Love

by Cosmic Elves

Prologue: What They Really Think

Darkness, everywhere I looked I saw darkness. I didn't know were I was or how I got there. My body felt numb, just floating there. I was alone and floating in shadow.

Pain. I felt pain. People dying one after another. Never stopping. I could feel all their pain.

"Stop!" I screamed over and over again. It never stopped. The deaths just kept happening

followed by more pain. I could feel all their pain.

Finally the pain slowly stopped as my feet touched solid ground. I opened my eyes

and wished I hadn't. All I saw were body's of men clad in armor all dead. Then the scene changed. I was in a cave, yet again, srounded by body's. This time women and children. Again my surroundings changed.

My clothes also changed, from my sleeping sweat pants and t-shirt to an elogent, light blue almost white looking dress. I was also wearing silver blue robes.

Standing before me was an elegant, beautiful, wise looking lady. We were standing in a forest. With trees that seemed to touch the clouds as they climbed higher and higher.

The lady before me wore what looked like a white dress with many rodes .Her heir was blond and her eyes were like the sky, blue and beautiful.

"Do not fear Serena, daughter of Iren for I know your secrets. You are called Sailor Moon and Princess of the Silver Valiance, Serenity." She spoke "I am here to council you. For you have heard many things that cause your heart to ache.

>

A scene formed in front of Serena. What she saw was what she did not want to see. her fiance Darien sleeping with her best friend Rei.

The scene changed. At the house of the outers there was a party going on. It seemed like all of her friends were there. Only three people were missing Serena, Setsuna and Hotaru who had yet to be reborn.

She heard the voices of the other scouts so she listened to what they were saying.

"This party is great" said Mina.

"No duh, Serena's not here" said Dairen

"I love having these parties without Serena. It gives me time to be with Dairen." Said Rei as she put her arms around him.

"Well, spend as much as much time with each other as possible right now. Darien has to marry Serena sooner or later." said Haruka

"I feel sorry for you having to marry her. She'll never be a great queen." said Michiru

"Let's stop talking about her and have fun. At least she's not here making us all look like fools with her retarded dancing." said Ami

"No kidding." said Lita

>

"Is this what they all really think of me?" asked Serena

"Not all of them." said the lady "Setsuna cares for you she always has. So do Luna, Artemis and Hotaru, who will be reborn soon." there was a pause "Do you know why you're so different?"

"I'm a freak. I act like a child when I should act my age. I'm always tripping over my own to feet, I cry over the smallest things, I can't do anything right, and I'm stupid." Serena was now on the forest floor in tears.

The lady came over to her and held her as she cried. The lady whisper foreign yet fimiliar words that she swiftly began to understand.

Serena started remembering things that had happened in this life time. She even remembered that this lady was her grandmother, Galadriel. That her family was from a world called Middle Earth. Her brother was actually older than her, and that she, like the rest of her family, was an elf.

Serena put her arms around Galadriel and whispered "I want to come home grandmother."

Galadriel held Serena closer for a while before pulling away to continue talking.

"Serena, my dear, the pain that you felt, the death that you saw, is one of the possibilities of the future of Middle Earth. Saurons forces are growing once again. The Ring of Power has been found. You have felt the pain of those possible deaths. If it were to truly happen, the pain you felt would be ten times as strong and could kill you." Her voice became sad at the thought of losing Serena.

"What should I do grandmother? I don't want Middle Earth to be covered in shadow. Is that why you're here? To ask for help?" Serena asked a little disappointed.

"I also wanted to see you." said Galadriel "The choice is yours, come home or stay. I know you love that boy but he dose not love you."

"I'll come home" said Serena "but there are a few things I have to do before i go."

"Good" said the familiar voice of Setsuna aka Pluto. "One week from now, with your family Luna, Artemis and Hotaru, go to the bench in the middle of the rose garden at the park. At midnight I will take you bake to Middle Earth, Princess Celebcuran." And with that she was gone.

Athers notes: I geass I'm supposed to put something here but I can't think of any thing witty or funny so please review.

and many thanks to my sister for beta reading my story.

But for now I must go. We are currently in the middle of an InitialD emergency.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great News and Get Out

AN: Thanks for the review. I will, as you might have noticed, be changing some names so hear is the list.

Serena/Usagi/Serenity-Celebcuran means Celeb-silver, Curan-moon(when crescent)

Sammy/Shingo-Vanimosermo means vanimo-good person or elf, Sermo-friend

Serena's father (Ken)-Ranenaro means Rane-straying, naro-fire

Serena's mother (Iren)-Celeberuanna means-Celeb-silver, eruanna-grace

Disclaimer: lort, sm and any songs that you see in this are not mine. They belong to their creators and I'm not their creator so don't sue or take please

Chapter 1 The Great News and Get Out

The next morning Serena woke up before her alarm. It was early Monday morning so her parents were still resting in their rooms.

She went There without changing her night clothes. She was so excited that she had to tell them immediately.

She ran into their room and jumped onto the bed. Her Parents shot out of bed like they had been attacked by a wild animal.

"Serena?" her mother asked in surprise.

"What are you doing up so early baby girl?" questioned her father faking tiredness.

Serena shook her head and crossed her arms while sitting on the bed looking disappointed " you two aren't very good at faking tiredness you know." she said "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I just talked to grandmother and Setsuna. We're going home this Sunday night at midnight." The whole time she was talking she was speaking she was speaking in Quenya. (AN: Quenya is a form of elvish.)

Her parents were shocked. They thought that they would be in this world for 200 to 300 years, not the six years they stayed so far.

"Thats great news." said Celebruanna (Iren) with joy shining through her eyes.

"That's great" said Ranenaro (Ken) "but what happened to the 300 year stay on this planet."

"Well..." Celebcuran (Serena) went on to explain what had been going on between Darien and Rei. she decided to leave out the part about the finding of the ring of power and Souran's massing army's for when they got home. "So that's basically what happened. We've got one weak to say goodbye to everyone and get our affairs in order. At midnight Sunday, we leave."

Her parents were happy to get to go home to Lothlorien.

Her mother had one question though. "What about Rini?"

Serena became sad at the thought of her daughter. "Grandmother told me that there was only a 10 chance that she will be born. If she is born it will be from a different father."

"Well, at lest you can fall in love with a nice young elven boy now." said Ranenaro "One that I will be happy to welcome to the family instead of the power hungry prick."

Both mother and daughter rolled there eyes and got off the bed to get ready for the day.

Kitchen of Tsukino Resident

By the time Celebcuran (Serena) was ready for school Vanimosermo (Sammy) was up. Celebcuran told him the news and he was practically jumping off the walls with joy.

"I finally get to be taller than Serena again" he kept saying over and over again.

"Yeah, but thats not going to happen for another week, so I still have a right to call you munchkin. Their was a small pause "Munchkin"

They all began talking about old friends that they wanted to see. Well Serena stayed oddly silent feeling glad they didn't know the peril at home yet.

"Is something wrong Serena?" asked Celebruanna (Iren) "You seem to have something on your mind."

"It's nothing" she said "I'm just trying to figure out how to tell the girls and Darien.I thank I want to show them up at school today for a little revenge notNothing that would inflict bodily harm on them, just answering all the questions right, maybe do a little archery in P.E. What do you think?" she lied.

They could tell she was lying but decided to let it pass.

"Revenge isn't something elves do, but humans are a different story. seeing as you're human right now, I say go for it." said Ranenaro (Ken

"Cool." said Celebcuran (Serena) "Hey, mom will you cut my hair before we leave for school?

"Sure sweaty. I'll drive you to school and talk to the school. I'll tell them that were moving during the weakened and that you wont be going there any more."

School Class Room

"looks like Serena's late again." said Mina "big surprise there."

Just then the door opened and in walked 'Serena'.

The minute she walked in they all had to do a double take. She wasn't panting or slouched like she had been running, and her hair was different. Her hair had been cut to her waist and had an intricate braid on ether side of her head that connected in the back and continued down. It also looked more pale. She also walked as if she were royalty.

The teacher, being the first one to come out of shock from seeing the new Serena, was the first one to talk. "Tsukino you are late once again. Now take these pails of water..."

"I have a note from the principle sensei." Serena cut her off holding out the note.

After looking at it the teacher told her to take a seat then looked at the class. "Class please make this week for Serena a good weak because this will be her last week here. Will you please explain why."

When Serena got to her seat she turned around and said. "My father got a great job offer in America and took it, so we'll be leavening on Sunday."

In every ones minds, even the teachers, there were cheers going all around. As the class started she was only half listening to what the teacher was saying. Thinking of how good it would feel to be home even if she had to go to war.

Thinking that she wasn't paying attention or even if she was she wouldn't be able to answer it the teacher said. "Tsukino, please answer the question on the board."

Serena, who had been looking out the window at the tree with longing, took one glance at the board and answered "375 feet per second."

"That's right" said the stunned teacher to the rest of the class.

No one new what to think but that the world must have turned upside down.

School P.E.

"Ok class said the the Male P.E. teacher "today Half of you will play volleyball while the other half does archery. Then we'll switch halfway through class."

Mina and Ami were playing volleyball. While Rei, Makoto and Serena did archery.

"Serena you first." said the teacher. At this every one stopped to and watched to make sure they wouldn't get hit by the arrow.

She took the old fashion bow made out of wood with a peace of string hanging on it. she had to string it she had never done it before so they figured she'd make a fool of herself again.

They recieved another shock when she strung the bow like an expert. She then knotted an arrow and watched out of the corner of her eyes as everyone got ready to run.

She didn't even give her self time to line up the shot before letting go quickly grabbing another one and letting it fly. She continued doing that until she had used up all the arrows. When they were all gone she put the bow down to watch everyone do what they had to. They quickly learned that she had hit all her arrows dead center without breaking one.

"Serena I didn't know you could do that" said Rei but all she got was a cold look before being ignored. That look made her scared so she decided to call the outers for lunch along with darien. She talked to the girls on the other side of the room when they took a break thinking Serena couldn't hear them. Oh how wrong they were.

"She looked at me like I was beneath her, a peace of trash." said Rei

"We'll call the other scouts and Darien to come and talk about this change" said Mina

They all agreed and in five minuets they all confirmed lunch at the school to see the new Serena.

That got Serena thinking she just needed to make the proper arrangements before lunch. This was going to be good.

School Lunch

"We're here. where's Serena?" said Haruka as her Michiru and Darien arrived.

"She hasn't come out yet. I saw her talking to the principle just a second ago" said Rei

"Well if it isn't darien how are you doing my boy."

"Mr. and Miss. Tsukino what a pleasant surprise. I'm well and you."

They were about to answer when the principle got on stage and asked for the cafeterias attention. "Ok everyone we have a special treat for everyone a fellow class mate will be singing some songs for you while you eat."

"I Want you all to put your hands to gather for the cosmic angels!"

The curtains opened to Serena and four other class mates that she'd been spending a lot of time with. They were standing with Serena in the middle and two of the girls on ether side of her. They were all wearing gen skirts and red and white shirts that showed there bellies.

"We like to call this number 'Everybody's Fool'"

Prefect by nature, icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world

That never was and never will be

Have you no shame, don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now -

Bow down and stair in wonder.

Oh, how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she -

Never was and never will be

You don't Know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself,

Lost in your lies.

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And i don't love you anymore.

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

And somehow you're every body's fool.

After a couple more songs, one being 'Reflection' (mulan) she finally did the last song. "Thank you every one for taking the time to listen. Now I'd Like to dedicate this last song to my boyfriend who I see in the back siting next to my friends. I'll tell you the name of the song after I've read It."

I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't ya come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know when it's late at night

I hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

-I never thought that anyone-

Could make me feel this way

-Now that you're here boy all i want-

Is just a chance to say

Get out -Leave- right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's to later -now- and i can't for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her -who- and I wonder -why- how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time -waste of time-

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
-So now after all is said and done-  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
-To think that you could be the one-  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, -leave- right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late -now- and I can't wait for you to be gone -you to be gone-  
'Cause I know about her -who- and I wonder -why- how I bought all the lies -all the lies-  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time -waste of time-

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh ,ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, -leave- right now,  
It's the end of you and me -you and me-  
It's too late -now- and I can't wait for you to be gone -you to be gone-  
'Cause I know about her -who- and I wonder -why- how I bought all the lies -how I bought all the lies-  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time -waste of time-

Get Out, -leave- right now,  
It's the end of you and me -hey yeah-  
It's too late -now- and I can't wait for you to be gone -you to be gone-  
'Cause I know about her -who- and I wonder -why- how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right -treat me right- but you was just a waste of time  
-ohhhh-

Get Out, -leave-  
-you and me-  
It's too late -too latenow-  
-you-  
about her -whowhy-  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time -waste of time-  
Ohhhhh... Oh...

While singing the song she walked right up to him and her voice and body language said that every word was true. "That was called 'Get Out -Leave-' thank you"

An: I've got to stop their. I hope you liked it. Do you like the names I made or should i keep the real names


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontion and Going Home

AN: I will continue using the elven names I made but I will be putting the original names next to them. For example Celebcuran (Serena). If i get enough reviews saying that you just want one of the names I will change it.

Four more name

Hotaru-Malwalumbar means Malwa-pale Lumbar-Saturn

Setsuna-Taralume means Tara-Noble Lume-Time

Luna-Maltarana means Malta-gold rana-moon

Artemis-Telpinisil means Telpin-silver isil-moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except the close I'm wearing so don't sue.

Chapter 2 Confrontation and Going Home

The rest of the day Celebcuran (Serena) was given shocked looks by everyone she passed in the school halls. It felt good to be looked at in a different light. It was weird though, her Elven upbringing and six years of mortal openness were clashing together to make her act so unlike herself. She was sure she would start acting normal again soon but she kind of liked the change.

She had left the cafeteria the minute she was done eating so she wouldn't have to talk to Darien and the girls. She new they were waiting for her out side. With any luck she would be able to slip out with the first rush of students. Of coarse she wasn't that lucky and they saw her.

"Serena" yelled an all to familiar male voice.

"Here we go" she mumbled. Celebcuran (Serena) turned around to see Darien and his harem walking towards her. "Yes Darien? she asked with a smile.

"I think we need to talk" said Darien looking serious. He was flanked by Rei to his left with Ami behind her. Right behind him was Michiru fallowed by Haruka. To his right was Lita and Mina behind her.

"Ok, lets talk." She dropped the smile and set her face in a scowl. Her face, which use to be a window to her emotions, was blank. Her eyes were like cold piercing daggers when you looked into them and her voice was deadly calm. "Lets talk about the scout meetings you have with out me. Lets talk about the party's you have where everyone in the school talks trash about me. I know lets talk about your disloyalty." She made eye contact with every one of the girls as she spoke. When she got to Darien her eyes held anger and betrayal. "Lets talk about how you're seeing Rei behind my back."

"You **will** listen to me for once. There will be no Darien and me. No Crystal Tokyo. No predetermined future. I will no longer live here. There is only a 10 percentchance that Rini will be born and its all your fault. I hope you're happy with yourselves." With that Celebcuran (Serena) turned on her heals to walk away.

Before she could take a step, she was grabbed and ferociously turned around. "I really think you should listen." said Darien giving her arms what he thought would be a painful squeeze. she didn't even flinch and her facial expression stayed the same. "You..."

"Hey, what do you think do your doing? Get your hands off of her." said a voice she hadn't heard in six years.

Everyone looked over to see a boy who looked 19 with pale blond hair and blue eyes who looked a lot like Celebcuran (Serena).

"This doesn't concern you just keep walking" said Darien not even caring.

"Thats my little sister your holding so it dose concern me." as he said this. He walked with a grace they'd never seen before up to Darien and grabbed his right wrist. Now that he was closer they could see that the stranger was at least six inches taller than Darien.

"Let go of my hand. Since when dose Celebcuran (Serena) have a big brother." Said Darien. As he struggled to get loose of the man. He let go of Serena and she got behind the stranger.

"Vanimosermo (Sammy), let him go and lets go home. I'm feeling tired." Said Celebcuran (Serena) to the boy, now known as Vanimosermo (Sammy).

He let Darien go turned around looked at Celebcuran (Serena) "Ok lets go" and they left seven very stunned people in their wake.

Vanimosermo (Sammy), Why are you here? and like that. Though I am very glad you are here." said Celebcuran (Serena) with a smile.

"Well, Taralume (Setsuna) Turned me back then said you would need help getting out of school safely. So she gave me keys and told me to hurry."

"She gave you keys to what?" she asked confusion.

"To that." he said pointing at a motorcycle just in front of them. "Here put this on." he said handing her a helmet. "We've got a surprise for you when we get home."

"Really what is it?"

"If I told you what it was it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

'Tsukino Residents'

"Where back" said Vanimosermo (Sammy).

"In here you two. Hurry up" said Celeberuana (Iren).

When Celebcuran (Serena) walked in the first thing she saw was her best friend.

"Malwalumbar (Hotaru). It's so good to see you my friend." Celebcuran (Serena) said as he walked over to the couch to give her a hug.

"I'm glad to see a real smile on your face again Princess" Celebcuran (Serena) turned to the familiar voice to see the human forms of Maltarana (Luna) and Telpinisil (Artemis)

"Maltarana (Luna), Telpinisil (Artemis) how are you doing, where have you been? How did you become human again?" She asked as she gave each of them a hug.

"Well Princess we've been looking for Malwalumbar (Hotaru) for the last month. We found her right after she was reborn. Her mother was going to give her up for adoption anyway. So we adopted her and sped up her growth to where it should be. She's also an elf if you remember. As for us, Taralume (Setsuna) gave us the memory of how to change back and forth." said Maltarana (Luna) With a smile.

"I think I'll go start dinner while all of you converse" said Celeberuana (Iren)

As she left everyone began to talk about various things while Celebcuran (Serena) watched them Laugh and talk. When the topic came to what was happening on Middle Earth Celebcuran (Serena) was afraid some one else new besides her. She relaxed when she realized everyone was just guessing, that is until it was her turn to guess.

"My throats a little dry. I'm going to go get something to drink any of you want any thing?" she asked. She new they could tell she was dodging the question, but what else could she do?

"Celebcuran (Serena) what are you hiding from us?" said Ranenaro (Ken) looking worried.

"Why would you think I'm hiding something from you?" She asked quietly.

"Because you're making excuses to get out of the room. Not to mention you look like you're guilty of something." said her father.

"I..., you see...," she took a deep breath "TheRingofPowerhasbeenfoundthedarklordSaurons'armysaremassingthewartodeterminthefateof MiddleEarthisabouttobegin." she said hurriedly then walked out of the room.

Her mother had been in the door way to tell them dinner was done and said "what did she just say? I've been her mother for a little over 1600 years and i still don't understand her."

"She said and I quote" explained Malwalumbar (Hotaru) "The Ring of Power has been found the dark lord Saurons' army's are massing the war to determine the fate of Middle Earth is about to begin.' end quote"

There was silence then, "dinners ready. Celebcuran (Serena) come down and eat."

Serena slowly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen table. She sat down with out looking any one in the eye.

"Serena no ones mad at you for not telling us earlier. Personally I'm glad you waited for all of us to be here." said her ever caring father.

"Actually I was planing to wait until just before we left, but since we are all together I thought it would be better if you all new what you were getting your selfs into."

"Well," said Maltarana (Luna) looking at everyone, "We now know what is coming we can't wait to tackle it together. Right."

"Yeah," was heard all around the table.

They ate, sang and talked 'till the wee hours of the morning. It felt just like old times. Everyone was smiling and happy during the night Serena had learned that tomorrow would be the day she emptied out her locker, she didn't have to finish a weak of school. At the moment she was sitting alone on the roof of the house.

"Onore (means sister), whats the matter? You look sad." said Vanimosermo (Sammy)

"I've been keeping my self occupied so I don't think about them. Now I have time to think about them and I'm happy that I don't have to follow this path here, on earth, any more. I'm happy for Rei and Darien and I feel free. Does that make any sense to you?" asked a very confused Celebcuran (Serena)

"Have you ever thought that maybe you weren't in love with him? You were just obligated to love him. As for the girls they weren't real friends. Real friends wouldn't date your fiance and they accept you for who you are. They love your faults and they are all ways there for you. In your heart you always new they weren't your friends. I know how you feel. I'm 1900 years old I've seen a lot of things. You'll get over this one easy. You fell free because you are. You can make your one choice of who you love instead of being obligated to love. Besides, there's now a chance that you can meet a nice elven man and settle down. Dad will be very happy if that happens.

"Don't fall in love because you have to, fall in love because you want to. That's what will make all of us happy. Think about that for a while then get back to me." He said as he got up and left leaving a very happy sister.

The rest of the week was spent saying good bye to everyone they could think of. The last person she was going to say good bye to Andrew.

Celebcuran (Serena) walked in to the arcade where he worked.

Only to see the all to familiar faces of Darien and the scouts. She walked right past them and up to the counter were Andrew was at.

"Hey Andrew, whats up?" She asked with a smile.

"Not much." he said "I heard you were moving, is it true?"

"Yes, that's why I came today I wanted to say good bye. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Your like a big brother to me its hard to leave family."

"You can always call to keep in touch."

"No I can't. Where we are going there's no form of modern day technology. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." There was a pause as Andrew served another costumer. "What about Darien and the girls what do they say about this?"

"Andrew." She gave him a look that said she was serious. "We both know what they were doing behind my back. They don't care and if they did I don't care what they think. I told them, don't worry."

"Really, you told them?" he asked

"Ok, I didn't tell them personally but the teacher at the school told everybody in class. They all know."

"Well get ready for trouble. They're headed over hear."

"Serena (Celebcuran)," said Rei "I Think we should talk and you should listen." She said in a superior tone.

"Listen I'm happy for all of you. Darien, Rei you can be together and not have to hide it. I've released all of you from your contracts to protect me. Your free, so be happy I'm leaving. Make your own future and leave me alone." Celebcuran (Serena) said with a sigh.

They just stared at her. They didn't know what to say. They were supposed to make there own future.

She turned back to Andrew and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Bye Andrew. I promise to come back and visit. Be happy and be safe."

"You be safe too. When you come back to visit I want to see a healthy little sister." he said

She left the arcade with a smile on her face.

Just Before Midnight Park Rose Garden

Celebcuran (Serena) with everyone who was going to middle earth waiting for Taralume (Setsuna).

"One more minute till we have to leave. does everybody have what they're taking with them we'll be going soon?" said Celeberuanna (Iren)

"Yes mom we have every thing. I can't wait to be home in the lorien forest." said Vanimosermo (Sammy) wistfully

"We'll be home soon so stop sounding like a little lost puppy."said Malwalumbar (Hotaru) in a bored tone.

A portal opened next to her and Taralume (Setsuna) stepped out of it. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes we are." said Celebcuran (Serena)

"All right every one hold hands and get ready" they formed a line and Taralume (Setsuna) waved her staff. They felt the pull and saw the stars start to fly by at a fast pace 'till it was a melt of lines.

They felt the jolt of a sudden stop. They were looking at...

AN: Did you like it? Please Review


End file.
